1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin payout device.
2. Background of the Invention
Coin payout devices are used in money changing and vending machines for delivering coins to a user. A known form of payout device employs a slider with a hole for receiving a coin to be paid out. The slider is driven by a solenoid or a rotary motor and reciprocates between a first station, at which a coin enters the hole from above, and a second station where the coin can fall out of the hole. The hole is arranged so that only one coin can be accommodated at a time.
A problem arises with this form of payout device in that coins occasionally do not lie flat in the hole causing the slider to jam. This renders the device inoperative and may cause damage, e.g, burning out of the motor and bending of drive train components. This problem has been found to be exacerbated by the provision of coin orienting means for orienting coins for reception by the slider. Such orienting means are not known to be comprised in the state of the art. Furthermore, it has been found desirable that the orienting means continue to be driven in the event of a jam.
According to the present invention, there is provided a coin payout device comprising a transport member having a coin receiving hole in a face thereof for receiving a coin, the transport member being reciprocable between a first position whereat the hole is at a coin discharging station and a second position whereat the hole is at a coin receiving station, coin orienting means at the coin receiving station for orienting coins for reception by said hole, and a drive means including a rotary prime mover, for driving the transport member from the first position to the second position and for driving the orienting means, wherein the drive means is arranged such that the prime mover will continue to rotate harmlessly, driving the orienting means, when the transport member becomes jammed.
Consequently, the drive means can continue to operate and will eventually start to drive the transport member back to the second position, freeing the jam and giving a jamming coin the chance to settle properly in the hole. Thus, a jam does not inevitably render the apparatus inoperative.
The prime mover is preferably an electric motor.
The drive means may couple the prime mover to the transport member by a force-sensitive releasable coupling or an elastic coupling. Preferably, however, means for gaining potential energy by means of the powered drive means during driving the transport member from the first position to the second position is provided and the means for gaining potential energy is used to drive the transport member between the second position and the first position. In this case, the drive means may merely push against the transport member, e.g. by means of a cam or a crank, when moving it towards the second position, with any contact between the two, when the transport member is moving towards the second position, being a result of the gained potential energy being expended in moving the transport member. More preferably, the means for gaining potential energy comprises a mechanical energy storage device such as spring means. However, it could be the transport member itself which would gain potential energy by being moved against gravity by the powered drive means.
The transport member may be arranged such that an opening of the hole is not in a vertical plane. More preferably, the transport member is planar and the hole extends fully through the transport member. Still more preferably, the coin receiving station comprises a coin delivery path for supplying coins on the upper side of the transport member and a wall closing the hole on the under side of the transport member and/or the hole is open at the under side of the transport member at the coin discharge station so that a coin therein can fall out of the hole.
The coin orienting means may comprise a rotary ring which may have a tapering passage extends through it, the tapering passage having a circular opening for discharging coins to the transport member and an opening having a periphery in the form of a spiral for receiving coins from a hopper.
Preferably, the orienting means includes a coin agitating projection for agitating coins in a hopper supplying coins to the device.